


Beneath The Black Flag

by SomethingFunky



Series: Beneath The Black Flag [1]
Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pirates, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingFunky/pseuds/SomethingFunky
Summary: A series of one-shot and longer stories taking place in a crossover universe of Black Sails, where Jim Hawkins is along for the ride and a few things were influenced by my younger self's Disney obsession.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/Max, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Eleanor Guthrie/Max, Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers, Jim Hawkins & John Silver, Madi/John Silver (Black Sails), Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Beneath The Black Flag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A Brush With Death (By Filth)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then I am so, so sorry!. But hey, is seems like you might appreciate some of the same crack that I do, so welcome!.
> 
> (And bring tissues alongside your popcorn, because this is as heavy as it is cheesy in certain areas!.)
> 
> That said, none of these will be in chronological order.
> 
> A Brief Synopsis:  
> Jim Hawkins is around for Black Sails because the idea of young, twenty-something Silver having a pint sized anarchist child as a companion/tagalong was too funny to me (If I could've used the tag "Silver Becomes A Big Brother And Regrets It" I would have), I also lifted several character inspirations from Treasure Planet. Such as parts of Jim's backstory, his Season 4 age, and Captain Flint/James McCraw's alias. While Jim's Season 1 age and some other aspects of the story are lifted from the original book.  
> Silver would die for Madi and Jim, and for Madi and Jim only, I don't take criticism.  
> (Parenting is rough, buddy.)  
> Other bits of everything are just entirely my crack, bro.  
> Relationships are tagged the way that they are because this is Black Sails, and even passed relationships are given a passing mention/larger role.  
> This is mostly a Gen-Fic about Silver trying and failing to rear a child, though.  
> Speaking of which, Jim had a lot more issues here (He is still idealic/brave and justice oriented, but suffice it to say that what with NEEDING to be raised by pirates of all people, he does not have the life that he had in the book or in any of the movies, sense I more or less had his dad leave like in TP and then killed his mom off, similarly to how dad died in the original book, whoops, this story had to happen somehow.)
> 
> ENJOY! :D

_Oh, Oh hell....._

Of all the things that John Silver had come to expect sense making the acquaintance of one James Hawkins, this was by far and away both the least problematic, and the most threatening one possible.

He needed help, and he really, really didn't want to have to go where he knew he needed to go to get it.

"Why do you insist upon doing this to me?."

He asked the boy point-blank, entirely over the thought of approaching through any sort of tact.

Jim cocked his head in consideration of the inquiry, he was covered from head to toe in filth, the result of an extremely botched attempt at tarring the ship's ropes, his dusky sky blue eyes almost luminous like an owl's thanks to the contrasting artificial blacks and natural browns of his hair and cheeks.

"Because someone has to take revenge on you for making him eat your cooking."

An unexpected and equally as unwelcome voice supplied from a few yards to the left of Silver's blind spot.

It took all of the seafaring Vagabond's self control not to groan aloud and clutch at the bridge of his nose.

_One day on Nassau without that prick getting up in his business, just one, that was all that he wanted!, well, throw in a share of the Urca Gold...... and, hmm..... he wanted a lot of things, actually, just scratch that entire thought process._

"And this visit, I presume, is revenge for my very existence?."

Silver huffed, turning to make eye contact with the man who'd spoken.

Captain Nathaniel Bloody Flint grinned faintly, a bushy auburn brow rising slightly in amusement. Flint's attention was entirely on Jim's predicament, in fact, he never even dignified Silver with a response, proceeding to walk off again mere moments later with some remark related to how Billy had once done something similar as a teenager, and how Mr. Gates would probably know a method or two for removing tar.

_Well, all was well that ended well in perpetual psychological warfare, he supposed, at least he wouldn't be the one who'd have to get that aforementioned help, now._

_He'd also never live down his lack of an ability to babysit properly, it seemed._

_He hated his life so much sometimes._


	2. All Or Nothing (Is Fair In Love And War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming at'cha with the second installment, I have the first draft of installment number three written and ready for editing, so I'll see where that goes (There is no goal for finishing the first collection in this little series, but my imagination is running so rampant that you shouldn't be surprised if I wind up finishing it quickly, within the next month.)
> 
> This one takes place in Season 2, when Silver loses his leg, I figured I'd give you some angst before going back to the humor and shenaniganry.
> 
> For reference, A Brush With Death (By Filth) took place in very early Season 1, not long after Flint took the ship that Silver was chilling on and Silver stole the page, when Jim and Silver were still getting used to Nassau, but when Silver had already been caught by Flint.
> 
> Jim had pretty recently turned twelve (12) in that one, here he has recently turned thirteen (13).
> 
> I need to rewatch this series because I'm forgetting a lot of what happened, when, in the timeline, but I'm too busy/lazy (So I'm winging it.)

"Lay one hand on him, and I'll rip it off."

Silver growled, rising to his feet in a slow, deliberate motion meant to intimidate. The chained man kept his gaze unwaveringly sharp and icy, focused like a hawk on the pirate who held Jim menacingly a few inches off the warship's damp and bloodied deck by the collar.

"The little brat nearly cut it off already, he deserves what 'e has coming, and you aren't in much of a position to be making threats."

The other man snarled, eyeing Silver's shackled wrists and weighted ankles with a smirk.

Jim put on a brave face of outward hostility, but was clearly terrified to anyone who knew his subtler ticks, yelping despite himself when the brute backhanded his already injured face.

At least half of Flint's crew was visibly infuriated by the display of pointless abuse, several of whom receiving a lash of their own for lunging to the end of their leashes and loosing screams of blood thurst like a pack of starving dogs.

Jim was popular, and seeing him harmed was unacceptable, even to a bunch of men who were known thieves and killers in their own right.

"You lot like that?, I'm only getting started!."

Brute, as Silver was officially now dubbing him, taunted with a vicious laugh, slamming the subject of his ire against the base of the mast with enough force to incite a half-choked shriek from the child.

" _Enough!...._."

A new voice, one with clear authority, commanded.

Silver's attention did not shift to the speaker, though he already recognized them as the ringleader intent on defecting from Vane and taking the warship.

Jim was dropped abruptly in response to the order, receiving a farewell kick to the ribs as Brute withdrew and another, slightly less evil looking man made to retether him.

_Perhaps Silver was actually dead, perhaps he had been killed during the battle and just didn't know it yet, because watching his longest lasting friend, his ward, his brother, his **son** in such danger and pain felt like hell._

"Bring me Flint's favorite liar, I wish to have a word."

Ringleader instructed.

Silver snarled, making no attempt to hide his pure hate as he was untied and dragged off, much to the protests of his fellows.

He tried making eye contact with Jim, but he wished he hadn't.

_Don't do that, don't look like you're more concerned for me when it's you that's hurting the most right now._

He forced a charismatic smile.

"I'll be back!."

_I hope._


	3. Interlude: Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten headcannons about this series, because I was too impatient to write chapters for them just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, lol.

**1.** Miranda Hamilton and Jim meet relatively early on in this AU, and she has frequent near-aneurysms over Flint's Crew's definition of a 'Safe Environment' for children.

 **2.** Silver is responsible for at least half of the curses that Jim has come to use within his life, Max, Eleanor, and the crew of the Walrus are responsible for the rest.

 **3.** Charles Vaine get's an absurd amount of serotonin from watching Flint get child/crew/just life in general induced migraines _(And is actually quite fond of Jim, because everyone with even a smidgeon of a heart is.)_

 **4.** Silver and Jim met when Jim was eight and Silver was twenty-one, about a year after Jim's mother died _(My personal headcannon is that Silver is twenty-five at the start of Black Sails.)_

 **5.** The exact cause of Silver and Jim's first meeting is as mysterious as Silver's own past is in the show, but it is generally agreed upon between my muses that Silver was a Con-Artist at the time, who just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save Jim from indentured servitude by merit of wit when a sleezy, bastard of a Chimney Master was trying to coerce the poor boy into becoming a child-sweep in order to repay a debt that Jim supposedly owed him. A few days later, Jim did Silver a solid by helping to distract some Royal Navymen at a seaport which both were coincidentally at at the same time after going their separate ways initially, the pair obviously made their successful escape, and both idiots have been together ever sense.

 **6.** Jim's favorite food is cheese, he only ever really tasted good cheese once when he was like five but he is always wishing that he could have it again.

 **7.** Silver's favorite drink is honey-flavored rum, but he doesn't make it common knowledge because he thinks that other men will see him as weak for enjoying such a sweet flavor in alcohol _(Only Jim, and eventually Madi, know about his love for the stuff.)_

 **8.** Silver taught Jim to do an Irish Jig at some point during their early-ish friendship, and it played a big part in helping them to bond with each other. Most of these lessons took place in backwater taverns where musicians were performing, sense there was no other place in the normal day to day where the two could find diverse music. These memories are some of Jim's best, most comforting ones _(They are his warmest memories sense his mother's passing, and he knows that Sarah always wanted to learn a proper Jig while she was alive, so in a way he believes that he was living one of her dreams for her, and this is an important bit of closure.)_

 **9.** Madi is Jim's reserved but caring older sister in a lot of ways, but she doesn't straddle the line between sibling and parent like Silver does.

 **10.** James McCraw/Nathaniel Flint's migraines are actual migraines _(they don't just exist in the comedic sense),_ they usually occur when he is under back-breaking stress or has been focusing for too long on a book or paperwork.


	4. Interlude 2: Headcannons Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten more headcannons (because once you pop you cannot stop!.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make another mini-series for actual stories, I swear.

**1.** Silver is actually quite musically oriented (He can play a guitar.)

 **2.** Jim can fall asleep to any kind of story.

 **3.** Both Billy and Mr. Gates see a lot of themselves in Jim and Silver, Billy because he knows what it's like to be a kid raised by pirates with no other home to go back to, and Gates because he is familiar with the all-encompassing terror of being a Pirate-Dad.

 **4.** At some point after arriving on the shores of Nassau for the first time, Jim makes some friends his own age _(It's a full-blown town, so of course there are other kids there!.)_

 **5.** Vaine and his crew are that cranky, intimidating neighbor that all of the neighborhood kids bother for an adrenaline rush when they get bored _(It has become commonplace on Nassau for the island's kids to play games of truth or dare, wherein the dares involve either sneaking up to the border of Vaine's camp, or trying to steal something small from it without getting caught. When Jim first befriended his peers and participated in one of these games, it nearly ended in civil unrest because "Hey, Boss?, isn't that new kid one of Flint's crew?".)_

 **6.** Jim's three besties on Nassau are Alexander, Ackley, and Ruben _(All three of whom are based on gremlins who appeared briefly in the show.)_

 **Random Fun-Fact:** About 1/4 of Jim's early dynamic with Silver was inspired by Miguel and Tulio from **_The Road To Eldorado_** _(Also, whenever I think of Silver teaching Jim his survival tricks, I think of **Streets Of Gold** from **Oliver And Company**.)_

 **7.** Jim hates Silver's cooking for the entirety of his childhood, only admitting to it's improvement when he has long sense grown up and started a life of his own.

 **8.** Alexander, one of Jim's BFFs, is Eleanor Guthrie's Messenger Boy _(who we see at several points in the show, most notably when he is burning the evidence of Charlotte's murder after Anne kills her, and Max tells him that Anne's hat is clean and does not need to be burned)._

 **9.** Israel Hands never even comes close to lasting as long as Silver's right hand here as he does in the show's cannon, because Silver winds up killing him pretty early on _(Essentially, Hands see's Silver's relationship to Jim as being a bit too similar to Blackbeard's relationship to Vaine, so he starts making plans to off the kid so that history doesn't repeat itself. Unfortunately for him, Silver is nothing if not paranoid for the lives of his loved ones at this point, and finds out rather quickly what Hands is planning. Ergo, no more Hands.)_

 **10.** Flint teaches Jim to shoot during one of the Walrus Crew's many cannonical voyages, partially because it is a good distraction from all of the drama/dark shit going on at the time.


End file.
